Amelia Shepherd, happy
by HurricaneAbby
Summary: Two little one-shots. They can be read separately or as a two-shot. Amelia Shepherd is happy, after all the heartache.
1. Chapter 1

It was the middle of the night and sleep was a distant idea. All Amelia could do was lay there. Lay there thinking how someone's life can change so much in so little time. How a person can change so much. Tears she couldn't quite decipher were slowly falling from the corners of her eyes and onto the pillow. She had lost so much in the past year. And then she had also gained so much. She lost her fiancée and her son, she even lost herself along the way. But she was reborn, 'like a phoenix' she thought. She found herself again, more mature, more hurt, better, wiser and in love again.

As she stared at the ceiling she tried to understand the reason of her tears. They weren't tears of pain, she knew those well. She was… happy. At last. A small part of her couldn't help but to feel guilty. A part of her thought she should be grieving for life. In a constant state of sorrow. But she also knew that being happy wasn't forgetting Ryan and it certainly didn't mean she was forgetting about her unicorn baby. That grief, she was sure, would never leave her.

The body that was peacefully sleeping in bed next to her started to stir and she felt warm hands on her left arm.

'Amelia, are you okay?' she heard a man's voice whisper in her ear. The lump that had formed in her throat didn't let her speak so she just nodded. Wiping the tears from the sides of her face she turned to face him. James caressed her cheek tenderly.

God, she loved that man. She thought she loved Ryan more than she could ever love anyone. And even if she had loved him more than she could explain, this was different. It felt different and maybe even better in a way. She would never stop loving Ryan and thinking about all they had promised each other but this... this was the love she'd always read about. All those lines in the books and those stupid songs made sense.

'I feel like I'm forgetting, and I don't know if I want to forget… I don't think I can forget either. ' She sighed, a smirk barely appearing on the left side of her mouth. 'I'm rambling… I don't even know what I'm thinking or what I'm feeling. I'm just…'

'It's okay to be happy, Amelia. It doesn't mean you're forgetting or betraying anyone. You get to be happy, babe.'

'I am… I am so so happy. Thank you.'

He was about to answer when he realized the woman in her arms had fallen asleep. He smiled as his heart beamed with love. She was perfect to him and for him. So they both fell asleep in each other's arms. Their comfort, their solace, their love.


	2. Chapter 2

She didn't think she wanted this. She didn't think she could do it. Not after all the pain. Not after everything she'd been through. But then he made her change her mind. The way he looked at her, all the love she felt. So they did it. They were going to have a baby.

She was scared, terrified. What if something went wrong? She wouldn't make it. She had survived before but she wouldn't survive again.

But here she was. Amelia Shepherd was 34 weeks pregnant. She had been having a pretty good pregnancy. All-day sickness for the first three months and some low blood pressure, but everything was okay. Of course, she had panicked and had a few meltdowns, thinking something was wrong but every time Jake and Addison had assured her everything was normal. Then she had been tired and sore but nothing out of the ordinary.

Her feet were killing her today so James was giving her a massage. She was sitting on the couch and as he massaged her sore ankles, she started thinking. They were happy. She was finally happy. After everything she'd been through she finally had her own family. Things were going okay, great even. She tried to push aside the little voice in the back of her mind telling her that every time things were looking up for her, something bad happened and she fell again. This wasn't the time for that. She was going to have a baby with the man she loved. A healthy baby with a man who loved her and cherished her and wanted nothing more than for her to be happy.

James saw she was looking at some far away point in the distance somewhere over his right shoulder.

'You okay, Amy?' His voice brought her back to reality and she smiled, showing him her dimples. 'No…' He frowned in worry so she hurried to add. 'I'm better than okay. I'm… I'm happy. Actually happy. I'm…' Her eyes started watering. Damn hormones. She sighed trying to fight back the tears. 'I love you so much. And… And we're gonna have a baby.' She said putting both her hands on her belly. 'A freakin' pretty baby, if I may say so.' She laughed. He laughed along with her, her laugh making his heart swell with love every time.

'I love you, Amelia. I love you so much. Since the first time I saw you I knew. I knew you were the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. Even if you don't cook to save your life, you're crazy and you get mad and ramble without letting me talk… You're everything I need. And I still can't believe we're going to have a baby.' His eyes glistening, he sat next to her on the couch and put his face closer to her stomach.

'You two are the best things that ever happened to me.'

Smiling through the tears, Amelia could only nod. She closed her eyes putting her left hand on James' head that was resting on her protruding belly and whispered into his hair. 'Thank you.' Without looking up he answered 'Thank you.' They didn't have to talk to know what they were thanking each other for. Thank you for loving me, thank you for being the love of my life, thank you for giving me this baby, thank you for giving me everything I never knew I needed.


End file.
